Liason One Shots
by MaxieGH
Summary: A mix of Liason one shots
1. Chapter 1

One Shot: Crazy Hormones

Elizabeth walked over to the Harley with determined steps as she gripped the newly bought axe in her hand. As soon as she touched down she practically threw herself into a cab and went in search for a hardware store looking for the perfect tool for her new project. She swung the weapon when she reached her target bringing it down hard on the chrome engine with a crack. She then spent the next few minutes doing the same thing as the axe connected on different parts of the precious bike causing metal and chrome pieces to fall and scatter every which way off it onto the concrete floor

As she was about to take another swing Elizabeth was interrupted, "Hey! What the hell are you doing?"

Turning around she found an angry man staring back, "What does it look like? shrugging a shoulder, "I'm fixing it" turning back as she took another swing and cracked the handle bars

"That's it!" the man yelled pulling out his gun, "Drop it!" he'd never been in this situation before and didn't know how to handle a crazy woman

"Or what?" challenging him, "You gonna shoot me tough guy?"

"I...I...Just stop it. You've got the wrong bike or something. The owner is going to be really pissed. You don't know what he's capable of"

"Ooooh, I'm so scared! Where is the asshole anyway? Tell him to get his ass down here"

Max didn't know what to do. There was no way he was going to tell Jason what this woman just did to his bike. Keeping his gun on her he pulled his phone out and called Johnny while the woman watched him

"Hey, Mad Max. What's happening?"

"Get your ass down to the garage" he saw the woman take another swing, "Hey! Stop that!"

"Why?" he heard his friend yell again, "Max, What's going on?"

"Get down here now! I don't know what to do. Hurry!" she was taking another swing, "Oh, fuck" he yelled at the woman, "He's going to kill you! Stop it!"

Johnny had rushed over to the security room to see what was going on with Max. There must have been a security breach for the guard to panic like that. Once he zoomed in on the area he dropped on the chair with a thud. "Oh Shit, Max, who is that?"

"I have no clue! I think she's mistaken Jason's bike for someone else's" he yelled at the woman again to put the axe down, "What the fuck am I going to do?"

"You're lucky Jason's not seeing this"

"But he will you moron! Get down here and help me"'

"No way man! You're on you're own. You can be the one to tell Jason"

"Pussy!" Max says the same time as Jason walked in behind Johnny

"Tell me what?" Jason questions him

Johnny turned throwing himself in front of the security screen in fear at his boss's voice, "Nothing" he need to get Jason out of the room and give Max time to sort this mess out, "How bout we have a game of pool?"

"Get out of the way Johnny" Jason warned instinctly knowing he was hiding something

"Uh...I can't move. Got a cramp!" he started fidgeting trying to fake one, "Help me get to the door" trying to cause a distraction from the screen

Jason approached the desk and shoved Johnny to the side, "Stop being an idiot! What are you hiding?" He was staring at the screen in shock when he saw what was going on in the garage

Johnny sat back down ready for the explosion that never came. Looking up at Jason, he was surprised. Jason was staring at the screen with no reaction, "Jason?" when his boss didn't respond he tried again, "Are you alright?" shaking his shoulder

"Huh?..." Jason was in a daze, "Uh...Yeh"

"Who is..." they were both looking at the screen when the woman kick the bike over, "Shit" Johnny thought that move would have at least had Jason say something, but nothing came, "Jason? Do you know this woman? Is she some ex girlfriend who's turned into a crazy stalker?"

Jason shook his head, "No" and then spoke quietly as he watched the footage, "She's my wife"

Johnny was stunned. Nobody knew Jason was married, "What? Since when?" before Jason could answer, Max was calling out through the phone that Johnny still had in his grip,"What?"

"She going over to the SUV now!"

"I can see that"

"Well? What am I supposed to do?"

Looking over at Jason, Johnny saw the sadness as his boss's head dropped and shoulders sagged so he told the other guard, "Nothing. Let Mrs Morgan do what she wants"

"What the hell? Did you just say..."

"Yeh, she's Jason's wife"

"That's it! I'm outta here" Max hung up the phone happy he didn't have to worry about this any longer

Johnny questions his friend, "So why is your wife, the one we've never met or heard about, downstairs destroying your bike?"

Jason sat down heavily into a chair, "I think she just found out I've been lying"

"Well thats obvious since she's never been here before but how much have you been lying and more importantly why?"

"Everything. I've lied about everything, well except that I'm a coffee importer. She knows that" Jason went on to explain he had been living a double life. Every second week he was living a totally different life. When he was home with Elizabeth he was only a coffee importer, who travelled a lot. He was a normal person, a perfect husband. He was a handy man fixing anything around the house that needed it, he even cut the lawn on weekends. He fit himself into her life perfectly. She knew nothing of his real job. He tried to hide that part of him but obviously couldn't anymore.

"So how long have you been married?"

"About three months"

"How long have you known her? I can't believe you got married without me"

"I've known her about six months, it was spur of the moment kinda thing..."

"Like a marriage of convenience? Shit! What did she see you do?"

"It's nothing like that. She's my wife in every way that matters" Jason turned to leave, "I gotta go talk to her"

Jason reached the garage and made his way over to his wife who was about finished carving a word onto the side of his car

"I'm almost done" she told him when he stopped a few feet away

"Take your time" Jason thought she might aswell finish the obvious words of 'lying asshole' off since she only had two letters to go

She gave him a scrowl, "Why? So you can come up with more lies?"

"Because you're doing a nice job" trying to lighten the mood that only caused her to give him a quick heated look as she went back to her artwork, he asked, "How did you find out?"

Spinning on her heels with anger in her eyes she throws the small carving tool at his feet, "What!?" she exclaims, "That's what you're worried about? How I found out about your lies?"

"No" shaking his head, "I'm so..."

Interupting him Elizabeth warns, "Dont you dare tell me you're sorry! Sorry isn't going to cut it"

"I am sorry" when he saw her murderous look he quickly raised his hands, "Wait! I am but I only lied because I wanted to live a normal life with you. Us, I wanted us to live a normal life together" he stepped closer, "You didnt need the chaos this life can bring. I didn't want that for you"

"So you'd rather lie to me about yourself?"

"I didnt lie about everything..."

Putting her hands on hips she yells, "Are you kidding me!"

"I didnt! I just didn't tell you about my other job"

"The other job being in the mob? The other job that has more of your time than I do?" she moved forward and pushed on his chest shoving him back a step, "That job?"

"Yeh, that job" Jason rubbed his neck nervously, "How much do you know?"

"How much do I know?" her eyes widened, "You mean there's more?" she rubbed her forehead and started rambling, "Oh god! You're married to someone else aren't you? Our marriage isn't real is it?" she looked at him with anger, "You were just using me!" Jason just let her ramble, she did it all the time and he loved hearing how far her wild imagination took her, "For what though?" her forehead scrunched in thought, "Nothing. I haven't got anything you want or need. What is it? I saw something then? What was it? When we first met and you were talking to that bartender? I didn't see or hear anything! How could I see you were doing a drug deal? I couldn't from where I was sitting..."

Jason heard enough, "Ok, now you're going too far" he placed a finger on her lips when she tried to interrupt, "It's my turn" he pulled her closer, "First off, I'm only married to you, and it's legal. Secondly, you have everything I want and need"

"I do?"

"Yes" he gave her a soft kiss, "I even need all your rambling and crazy talk" he smiled and gave a her a peck, "And just to set the record straight, there was no drug deal you witnessed. I was bribing the bartender to get some information on you"

"You did?" when Jason nodded she questioned, "How much was I worth?"

"I would have paid him anything"

"Really?" she says with emotion, "I'm sorry I thought your were..."

"It doesn't matter" Jason wrapped his arm around Elizabeth, "I'm so glad you're here, "I was missing you so much"

"I missed you too" she held him tighter and laid her head on his shoulder, "I'm still pissed at you. You're not off the hook yet"

Jason chuckled and smoothed down her hair, "I know" they stayed like that for a few more moments in silence until he spoke, "I've never seen this kind of craziness from you before. What happened?"

"Oh just my crazy hormones" Elizabeth stepped out of his arms and shrugged a shoulder, "due to pregnancy, I guess"

"Your pregnant?"

Elizabeth nodded then placed her hands on her hips, "So how are we going to handle this with you living in two places"

"We'll work it out" he picked her up, "Wow! We're having a baby"


	2. Chapter 2

One Shot: "No Balls"

Jason stood in shock, unable to answer her. How was he supposed to? And in public, no less, where people could hear what was being said. And, why the fuck would she even ask him something like that to begin with. Which begs the question, did she actually ask him that at all? Maybe his subconscious was fucking with him? Or was it just something more simple like needing a hearing aid fitted?

"Well?" she raised an eyebrow

"Ummm..."

Letting out a loud and annoyed breath she repeated, "You need to see a doctor about an issue you have, right? So what have you got? Severe itching or is it a weird rash?"

"Uh...no, noth...ing" he stuttered with embarrassment, "like that"

Her face clearly showed shock, "Really?" after Jason shook his head she added, "Damn! I was so sure it was one of those things" placing an elbow on the counter she questions, "So it's burning then?"

Jason leaned in over the counter and whispered, "Why are you being like this?"

"Robin!"

She turned to see her friend arrive, "Oh hey, Elizabeth. Look who came in to see a doctor" thumbing in Jason's direction

Ignoring Jason, Elizabeth questioned curiously, "So why aren't you treating him?"

Placing a hand to the side of her jaw Robin whispers loudly, "I'm not qualified or familiar with his kind of problem"

"Seriously? What the hell is wrong with him?" they both look at a stunned Jason

Robin spoke up and explained, "Well its some kind of sexual disease, I got that much. I think it's causing a burning sensation or something, which is pretty common given his circumstances"

Elizabeth laughed, "Don't be stupid Robin! He doesn't have a sexual disease! He's here to get his balls sewn back on" looking at Jason she asked, "Am I right?"

Jason couldn't answer. He just stood wondering why these two were treating him like this. All he could focus on was Elizabeth's mouth. She kept calling his name as he watched her glossy lips move. The lips he wanted to touch with his fingers, his mouth and another body part which was causing him great pleasure in that moment. Jason couldn't believe how real it felt imagining her head in his lap. He stumbled back from the thought and dropped to the floor as his vision blurred. The next thing he knew Elizabeth's hand was on his stomach saying his name again and again. He had no control as he groaned loudly then let a moan of sexual relief as she faded from view

Jason jerked upright in a sweaty panic, "Oh, thank fuck!" he said aloud realising he had been dreaming

"You're welcome"

Jason pushed back against the headboard in shock before noticing his girlfriend kneeling on the bed, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to wake you up" she started crawling over to him, "And now that you are, we can continue what we were doing"

Before she could straddle him Jason jumped off the bed, "I can't. I have a meeting to get to" hurrying towards the shower

"I'll join you then"

"No" yelling back, "I'm already late as it is"

Closing the door, Jason quickly jumped in the shower and scrubbed himself clean knowing why he had the stupid dream now, it was an erotic dream but stupid none the less. He had doubts about his relationship, his subconscious was telling him something. It was telling him he shouldn't have taken back the cheating bitch. Deep down he always knew he should have gone after who he really wanted instead, Elizabeth.

Jason was an idiot, he knew that, and that's why he relented when his lying cheating girlfriend turned into a crazy stalker. He was a pussy who settled for the easy road instead of fighting back and trying to win Elizabeth over. A big stupid pussy with no balls, just like Elizabeth said in his dream

OOOOOOOOOO

Elizabeth was sitting on a sofa in the hospital waiting area relaxing on her break. She decided to put her feet up while snacking on an apple when Robin walked over

"Oooh! People watching" taking a seat next to her friend, "Just what I need after a four hour op"

"There hasn't been much traffic" Elizabeth informs taking another bite

"I have time" the doctor says retrieving a candy bar from her white coat

"Hey look, the black leather twins are here"

Looking over knowing who Elizabeth was refering to, Robin tells her, "I can never tell those two apart"

"Sam's the one with Jason's balls hanging from her neck" causing Robin to laugh out loud and start choking on a piece of chocolate. The nurse at the station look in their direction, as well as the twins at the counter. Jason made eye contact with Elizabeth and smiled, "Great!" she whispered to Robin, "Now he's coming over here because of you"

"Me!" whispering back, "You made me laugh. It's your fault. Oh look, his little mob moll is staring at you with her...Hi Jason"

"How are you Robin" he nods, "Hi Elizabeth"

"Hey" she returns, "How are you?"

Robin sat quietly while Jason and Elizabeth chatted. She was so disappointed with their situation. The two had an unusual relationship that started years before. Jason would always lean on Elizabeth as she would do the same when it seemed their lives were falling apart. From the outside looking in it would seem they were just friends but Robin knew better, she knew they were friends with benefits and deep feelings. Their friendship ran deeper than anybody would ever know. It was a deep eternal love that was so hidden to the world Robin had no idea if it would ever be able to surface from their own stupid fears. She had to stand back and watch Jason take back his cheating whore while Elizabeth cried on her shoulder promising she'd never let him in to her heart again. Robin's thoughts were interrupted when Jason's side kick approached them

"Jason, what's going on?"

Robin rolled her eyes and answered, "Ummm I think he's having a conversation with his two oldest friends" she says sarcastically

"About what?" she looks towards Elizabeth with a smirk while linking her arm in Jason's

Jason felt uncomfortable with the situation but became instantly stunned by Elizabeth's answer, "Oh you know...like getting unusual rashes and itching checked out regularly"

Robin laughed and choked again. She spat out her threatening piece of chocolate into her hand, "Damn it! I can never eat around you" tossing it in the trash nearby, "I give up" as she prepares to leave

"Make sure you get checked out Jason" Elizabeth chuckles following behind Robin, "See ya"

"Bitch" Sam mumbles as Jason gave her a threatening look, "What!? She was laughing at me! You never say anything to her"

"She was laughing at me"

"Pftt! She would never do that to you. She wants you and she knows she can't. That's why she's always a bitch to me"

Jason decided it was time to give up, literally, "No, I'm pretty sure she was laughing at me and for good reason. I'm done"

"You're done? With what exactly?" hoping he'd finally say he was done with Elizabeth

"I'm done being an idiot. I shouldn't have taken you back and that's why she..."

"What are you talking about?" Sam was shocked at his words

"Im talking about how I stupidly took you back" when Sam stepped back in shock as he continued, "so I missed my chance with Elizabeth because of that"

"Yooou really want her?" she started hyperventilating, "Over me?"

"Yes!" Jason with determination, "But first I need my balls back" then he left already with a plan in mind


End file.
